Prerequisites of Her Ideal Man
by Rizzz
Summary: Nami as a child aspired drafting a map of the world, but there were times her mind envisioned an ideal man and it certainly didn't fit any of her crew! But she finds herself falling for a blockhead who rather picked meat than a woman much to her dismay.
1. Part I

**Author's Note:** This is supposed to be a one shot, but I made it into a two part story because the 1st and 2nd part have different settings, however the story is still connected to one another.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece it belongs to one of the most talented mangaka's on the world, Eichiiro Oda xD

**~OoooO~**

**Prerequisites of Her Ideal Man**

**Part I: A Troubled Navigator Who Is In Love ~**

****** ~OoooO~ **

The pirate ship Thousand Sunny was currently docked in one of the islands of the New World.

_'The temperature's normal, the pace of the wind is at an average speed, and even the clouds are not that visible in the sky.' _the young navigator carried a smile on her face as she gazed upwards.

_'Perfect! It's going to be a peaceful sunny day-' _she was interrupted from her reverie due to the sound of a loud crash, followed by laughter and noises of metal and leather clashing to one another.

_'a~~~nd I stand corrected. The only possible time for Sunny Go to have silence is at night, and those idiots are sleeping like a dead in the men's quarter.' _The girl sighed, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand as her slender fingers tried to ease away the incoming migraine.

Nami turned to look at her crew, even in her irritation, she couldn't help letting a small smile draped her lips. Two years of being separated from them managed to soften her impatient attitude towards the guys.

Her eyes unconsciously landed on their captain who was animatedly talking to Usopp and Chopper.

It's been a month since they gathered together. They had learned of each other's adventure, the tragic events that happened in Marine Ford, the death of Luffy's older brother, and the war that affected the structure of the world.

Luffy glanced above him when he felt someone's gazed on him.

"Hmm Nami? Is something wrong?" the captain turned his full attention to the navigator, a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement played over his face.

Nami snapped out of her thoughts, and silently gasped.

_'Dammit! I was staring again!'_

During the past couple of weeks, somehow Nami would always catch herself eying Luffy for a period of_... 'argh! Who knows for how long_?_!' _the young woman thought in exasperation. She gritted her teeth from frustration.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Sanji asked, a tinged of worry in his voice.

The cook paused in his ongoing battle with the swordsman when he heard Luffy's statement earlier. Sanji, after going through the Fisherman's Island and was comatose due to blood loss after he laid eyes on all the beautiful ladies under the sea was able to regain his average 'Sanji level' of tolerance to women upon waking up.

Now, he could talk to women without bleeding and having Chopper stick an IV on him.

"I'm fine, Sanji-kun." Nami forced a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm just… just…" Her gazed trailed to a certain young man wearing a Straw Hat. Her eyes narrowed and began to feel anger against herself.

The men cocked their head to the side in wonderment of the navigator's weird behavior. Although, Zoro, Usopp and Brook, who were closer to Nami, made an action to step backward when they felt the navigators heated aura.

Luffy crossed his arms across his chest. He also felt Nami's distress.

"Nami, if there's something bothering you, then just say it." His tone clear and serious; sensing the frown she wore was directed to him.

For the first time since becoming part of the crew, Nami fidgeted from her captain's steady gaze.

She felt her heart unwillingly do a flip_, _

_'Grrr! Stop it!' _she scolded it.

"I'M FINE!" Nami shouted in anger, finally losing control of her temper.

The men jumped back in surprised, while Robin quietly observed the younger woman.

Nami took a deep breath to relax her nerves.

After calming down, she glanced at her crew mates and said,

"I... I think I will go for a walk around the town for a while."

_'I seriously need to consider whatever... _**_this_**_ is...' _she told herself.

Nami turned around and climbed down on the side of the ship. She walked off towards the town.

"Ah wait! Nami, we're coming too!" Luffy grabbed Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. He bended his knees and readied himself to jump off the ship.

Latching to a branch of one of the trees in the port, the four blasted off the ship.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook's startled screams could be heard.

"That witch sure gets nastier and nastier each day." Zoro commented, grimacing on the figure walking away.

"Shut it you parasitic moss! I won't let that dirty mouth of yours bad-mouth Nami-san." Sanji shot daggers at the swordsman through his glare, baring his sharp white teeth at him.

In return, Zoro just gave Sanji a condescending look, "You know, after knowing what you've been through, I would even let that insult pass."

"Don't you dare looked at me like that! And I don't want your sympathy either!" Sanji retorted when Zoro's expression turned into one of a sympathetic, a huge vein popped on Sanji's head.

_'DAMN you shitty Zoro and Luffy! While you've both been in heaven with a woman beside you! I've been in the bottom of hell!_!_!' _A burst of burning rage surrounded the cook's body.

Only the thought of different scenarios where he could pummel the two made his anger gradually diminished.

Finally calming down, he took out a stick of his cigarette and lit it.

In an unconcerned tone, the cook spoke,

"Well it doesn't matter, after all my sufferings, I have proven to myself that I am a man among men, while you even after having been taught by a powerful shichibukai is still a hopeless moron."

He pointed out Zoro's extreme directionally challenged trait that hasn't been cured even after all that training.

"Si~~gh... I guess idiocy can never be cured huh?" It was Sanji's turn to look at Zoro in a condescending manner. He shook his head from left to right wearing a mock defeated expression.

"Shut up #7, I don't want to be called an idiot by someone six ranks lower than me" Zoro retorted, trying to remind Sanji that he was the superior crew between them.

"I told you to stop that already you stupid loss child! Stop ranking us base from the time we arrived in SA! That was a one-time miracle!"

The two looked at each other fiercely, and with that, the battle that was interrupted a moment ago was resumed.

A couple of steps farther aside from the battle, Franky was standing and looking over the five forms walking away from the ship.

"I could have sworn girlie was again staring at Straw Hat…"

_'Why was girlie staring? What could be the reason?'_

"Could it be… Nami-nee-san was having hentai thoughts!" The shipwright said out loud without realizing it.

Sanji abruptly stopped his pursuit on Zoro when he heard Franky's irrational statement.

"Don't you dare level my dear Nami-swan with you! You Big Hentai!_!_!" The cook barked.

The Cyborg response was a quick blush on his cheek and patted the back of his head,

"Heh! You really think so?" he humbly asked, feeling very pleased to what he heard.

"N-No, NO! It wasn't a compliment!"

Sanji waved his hand frantically in front of his face, trying to make Franky understand that he was insulting him.

Robin chuckled softly from the side while she watched the three men's antics.

"Nami-chan is a smart young woman, I'm sure she can find a way to solve her dilemma" she whispered to herself.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Road to Town

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The five pirates walked on the road, with a petite girl striding ahead.

"I said, **I** will go for a walk!" The navigator declared, her eyebrows were creased on her forehead.

Her crew mates merely blinked and were puzzled by her statement.

Luffy looked at her with a frown,

"Nami, **you** are taking a walk"

"When I said **I**, it means alone! I wanted to go alone!" She snapped her head back, but was baffled to find her face mere inches from Luffy.

The young woman should have noticed the unwavering gaze upon her captain, and the fact that Luffy didn't appear to mind that both their faces were mere inches away from each other. She normally **should** have noticed, if only she didn't panic at the sudden proximity of the person distracting her lately.

"Kyaaa!_!_!" She stumbled back and grabbed hold of her chest to try to calm her stead fast heartbeat.

"Ah Nami! Careful!" Chopper rushed forward and balanced the navigator.

"Hmmm… why do you want to be alone so badly?" Usopp stroked his chin, examining her.

"Wh-what? I just want to be, is something wrong with that_?_!" She retorted, suddenly feeling defensive.

_'It's not like I'm doing anything wrong! I just wanted some time to think... clearly think of my feelings and… and… and then what?...' _

Nami felt her spirit deflated.

_'I can feel it! She's definitely hiding something or else she won't be so defensive about it! But what?'_

The sniper tried to rationalize the reason the navigator would want to be alone,

"Aha! You're going to look for a treasure aren't you_?_!That's why you wanted to be alone!" Ussop stated proudly as if uncovering a top-secret plan.

Luffy and Chopper's eyes widen as they turned their gazed towards Nami.

"Yohohoho! We're going to treasure hunt? How exciting!" Brook looked at the young woman in anticipation.

"What!_?_? NO!" She yelled in outraged.

"No one is going treasure hunting! And do you think I wouldn't have told you if I found a treasure?_!_"

The men looked at her with a thoughtful expression,

"... ..."

Nami was ready to give each of the idiotic men a punch, for not denying her statement when Luffy spoke,

"Shishishishi! Don't worry Nami, I know you would have told us if you did find a treasure" He beamed at her.

"Luffy..." Nami unconsciously glowed with affection towards her captain.

The Straw Hat wearing youngster snickered,

"You may be selfish and greedy, but you're loyal to us, and I believe in you!"

The navigator narrowed her eyes at Luffy, not knowing whether to be offended or relieved by what he just said.

_'Seriously_?_!_ _You're beating for _**_this_**_ moron here?'_ referring to the odd paces of her heart whenever the teenage captain was around.

_'Well… I do love myself a~nd money'_ she later admitted, deciding to take what Luffy said as a compliment.

"Eh? If I'm wrong, then what are you hiding Nami?" Usopp asked, curious to know the answer.

"Nothing!" she replied in an exasperated tone.

The girl sighed tiredly, "Enough, let's just all go together okay?"

Luffy observed her quietly.

"Nami, if you wanted sometime alone we could leave-"

Luffy spoke sincerely but stop at the glare his navigator was sending him.

"What did you say? After I said I now want all of us to explore the town, you want to _leave_?" She glowered at him, feeling slightly irritated and not knowing the cause of it.

Rather than be intimidated Luffy stood his ground and matched her stare,

"No, but if you needed to be alone to think, then we could separate to give you the time you need."

Nami was surprised by Luffy's action and answer, after getting back together, even though he still acted like an idiot there are times he will be perceptive and behaved like a mature adult.

The skeleton, animal and long-nosed teenage boy stared back and forth between their two crew mates.

Feeling slightly nervous the navigator swallowed,

"I don't need to anymore, so let's all explore the town together" she looked down, a little embarrassed by her statement.

Luffy let out a broad grin,

"Yosh!" he turned and marched forward.

"Yohohoho! Is it only my imagination or the events I had just witnessed were reversed?"

"Wow! Luffy didn't cower even if Nami was mad" Chopper's eyes sparkled as he looked at his captain.

"And…" Usopp gulped,

"Nami was the one who voluntarily backed down." He stared ahead, still amazed to the scenario he witnessed.

"Oi guys! Hurry up or we'll leave you three behind" Luffy chuckled as he continued to walk a few meters ahead of the crew.

"What are you guys doing? Hurry" Nami called, walking beside Luffy.

The three snap out of their dazed and followed the two,

"Wait for us!"

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

The Navigator's Supposed Ideal Man

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

_'I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I don't like not having control over myself!'_

First, she found herself staring, then she finds herself affected by what the idiot says, and now she easily backed off an argument with him.

The navigator felt discontented when she later realized what happened during the journey to town.

She glanced over to her captain,

_'A-am I really in love with him?'_

Nami saw the four raced into a food stand, and gobbled up the unrestrained samples in their mouths. After finishing two plates of free food with the vendor asking (almost crying... he was now begging) them to buy his products, she saw Luffy burped and picked his nose.

The young woman covered her face with both her hands,

_'That was supposed to be disgusting, NO! I_**_ know _**_that was disgusting! And y why didn't I mind him doing that at all_?_!'_

The navigator took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself,

'_To be honest, I'll admit that I do care about Luffy as a Nakama, b-but I never thought of him beyond that... so wh~~y?_?'

Nami's eye sight unconsciously fell on her captain once again,

_'Maybe I just need to find something ideal about Luffy, probably then I can understand why I'm feeling this way.'_

The girl tried to assure herself, attempting to recall the requisites of her ideal man.

It's not that hard, she only had three main qualifications.

_'Obviously the first requirement is that he has to be wealthy.'_ the young woman reminisced over her childhood, and she did not want her children to experience the same fate as her.

_'And it's clear as the sky that Luffy doesn't have that.' _Being the one who controls the flow of gold and money on the ship, she knew each member's financial standing.

_'I guess that's one down…' _she sucked her breath and move on to the next qualification.

_'Second, even though he is a man, he has to be clean, and neat, or I'll never let him touch me.' _

Nami is a person that cares for her hygiene, and she expects her future companion to be as well.

She wearily glanced to Luffy, who has picked up a twig on the ground, and was doing an imitation of Sanji,

_'The only time that guy will dip into a body of water is either by accident or during special occasions that happen once in a blue moon.'_

The young woman sighed in resignation, moving on to the next requirement,

_'And lastly, he has to listen to my desires, and whims.'_

At this the navigator contemplated, Luffy is a captain who will hear out his Nakama, and would try his best to keep his promises, but in the end…

_'That idiot can be very stubborn; once he set his mind to something, he'll never change it, and quickly act on it.' _

She angrily thought of the times Luffy became deaf to his crew's pleas when he locked his sight on something.

_'I guess that's another one down, now on to the next…'_

Her eyes grew as she realized she had run out of list, and that none of them fitted her captain.

_'None! He has _**_none_**_ of the things I'm looking for, and yet, why_?_! Why do I feel like I'm starting to look at him more than a Nakama_?_!'_

The navigator knelt to the ground as a dark aura and will-o-wisp loom over her. She felt like sobbing at her hopeless situation.

"Nami, you alright?" Luffy run and squatted beside her when he noticed Nami suddenly sat on the ground.

Chopper, Ussop and Brook quickly followed.

"What's wrong?" The reindeer asked worriedly, trying to get a peek on the young woman's face while her head was bowed down.

She quickly stood up, trying to cover her pathetic display with a carefree laughter,

"Hahaha! I'm fine!" she quickly took note of the crowd gathering at the Town Square.

"Hey, what's that? Why don't we check it out?" she pointed, attempting to divert her Nakama's attention.

"Chopper?"

Luffy asked the doctor for confirmation of Nami's condition, while he keenly gazed at the young woman.

The reindeer examined her,

"She doesn't look sick-"

"See! Come on! Let's go." Nami did her best to smile cheerily.

Luffy took off his hat, and tossed it towards Nami,

"You can wear it... ..."

Nami caught the hat and looked at her captain in surprised.

"... ...temporarily" He continued to say after a few seconds of silence. The raven-haired youngster lent his hat to Nami thinking she might be feeling a little feint from the heat.

The young woman stared at the straw hat in her hand, and slowly placed it on top of her head.

"Thanks!" She sincerely beamed at her captain, feeling happy and warm inside.

"No problem!" Luffy beamed back at her.

"Since Nami's alright, let's hurry and see why people are gathering over there" Usopp said, taking a step forward.

"Maybe there's more free stuff?" He snickered.

"Now Usopp, as a person who had become the warrior of the sea, you must also portray the qualities of an honorable warrior. One of which is abstinence, even as a star, one must become humble and refrain from indulging in your desires." Brook advice, stepping beside the sniper.

"Brook..." Usopp feeling a glimmer of shame, he reflected on the skeleton's statement.

"But I'm no star. I'm just your ordinary everyday skeleton. Yohohoho! Free FO~~~~~OD!" The skeleton yelled as he dashed to the Town Square.

"Huh?" The sniper looked up, momentarily distracted from his mulling.

"BROOK! You hypocrite!" Usopp shouted, baring his sharp white teeth.

"…wait for me!" he exclaimed after a while, following the skeleton.

"Eh? Me too!" Chopper ran after his two Nakama.

"Don't hug all the free stuff to yourselves bastards!" The reindeer called.

Luffy laughed, also running after the three, tugging Nami with him.

Nami giggled,

_'I may not know the reason yet, but right now, I know one thing for sure! And that my heart is definitely beating for this guy.'__  
_

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**End of Act One  
**

**To Be Continued..****  
**

=1=2=3=4=5=6=7=8=9=

**~~OoooO~~**

**Thank you for reading =D**

**~~OoooO~~ **

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it :D and yes, please review and tell me how I did in writing the crew. I hope I didn't screw up too much, suggestion and criticism are very much welcome ^^

I was re-reading a few ark's before Saboady and realized in Ch379 colored cover Nami was wearing Luffy's hat, I didn't noticed that before then I watched the Crazy Rainbow opening and confirmed that she _is_ wearing his hat while Luffy jumped to the sea lol! So I guess Luffy really lends his hat to Nami sometimes.

To people who also had read 'Dawn of the Future', don't worry I'll update it soon (in a couple of days) I just need to write down this idea and get a feel of the other SHs crew *hint* X3


	2. Part II

**A/N**: I know I updated this fic's 2nd part last week, I even got an e-mail for an update. I just don't know what happened, but when I came to put an omake I found that there's only one chapter present, ^^; no wonder the reviews were only up to the 1st chap., I was beginning to feel down thinking people hated the last part that not even a single person left a review which I hope won't become a reality... Anyway Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned One Piece then the latest chapter wouldn't have been so awesome and epic as it would seem in this case. XD The princess is so cute! But I keep getting this vibe that she will end up like another Hancock :p

**Reminder:** To those who had read this a long time ago, I edited half the scenes in the first part to fit the 3D2Y feeling, so yup! This fic is now base on what actually happened in the manga during the Time Skip.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

_Thank you very much to everyone who had reviewed, it warms my heart XD _

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

**~~OoooO~~**

**Prerequisites of Her Ideal Man**

**Part II: A catastrophic situation, leads to promising conclusion ~ **

**~~OoooO~~**

The crew had been sailing for days when they encountered four pirate vessels with a jolly roger of a horse's skull; add it up with a Grand Electric Vortex (a giant tornado that is made up of electricity) heading their way. As the two opposing pirates battle, a whirl pool began to form around them due to the incoming vortex.

"Gomu Gomu no Cannon"

"Yasha Garasu"

"Queue Crippler"

"Gomu Gomu no Fuusen"

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were either sending enemies flying off the ship or bouncing back cannon balls to the enemy ship.

"Tsk! Move! I'll split their ships into two." Zoro declared before Chopper gave him a swift beating on the head.

"Bastard! Didn't you hear what Nami said?_?_? With the force you're going to use to cut that ship while we're in this whirl pool, you will create a huge tidal wave swallowing Thousand Sunny!" Chopper shouted through the erratic weather.

"... ..." Zoro's mere reply was silence as he laid motionless on the floor.

"Chopper try not to hit him in the head too much. We can't afford to make the moron anymore stupid than he already is." Sanji said while kicking a bunch of bodies off the ship, making them fall to the ocean.

Luffy stared at his first mate with multiple sweat drops on his head, _'Zoro you should have kept your mouth shut, and didn't you see what happened to me?'_

Earlier when Luffy tried to use third gear to destroy the opposing ships, Usopp had given him a good beating.

Brook on the other corner of the ship started to play his violin,

"Puppeteer Parry" the music produced was too bewitching for the enemy pirates to resist, making them follow the desire of the player, which was to jump off the ship, in which they did.

Chopper in his Horn Point, now fully developed, larger and thicker than before.

"Furu Forzeo Roseo Koronēdo! (Full Force Cherry Blossom Colonnade)."

A type of an attack where he used his horns to toss his targets or surrounding enemies in the air, pilling them up like a series of column when they fell to the ground.

"Dweeehohoho! Newbie brats I'll be da one to put de end to your life!" the enemy captain bellowed standing on the figurehead of the opponent's vessel.

"Den that's the time you shall regret ever facing de Pegasi pirate-"

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol Blast!" Luffy attacked the captain with heavy pressure in his right arm.

The captain blocked the attack, "Oi brat! Don't you have any manners? I was not done speaking!"

"I don't want to listen horse face!" Luffy retorted, giving the captain a nickname, simply basing the insult with the man's physical aspect.

The captain gasped, "You are one mhe~~an brat. It's not my fault that I was born with a face like this..." he said, a depressing aura surrounding him.

"HEY! Stop bullying our captain!" One of the crews of Pegasi pirates said.

"Yeah! Calling him horse face is cruel and stupid! Pegasus's face is much more suited. That's why we're called the Pegasi pirates! Can't you tell?_?_!" another pirate crew chimed in.

"Is there a difference? Don't they both look the same?" Zoro muttered, regaining consciousness, and was once again fighting the enemy.

"How dare you swordsman! Lowering the Pegasi pirates level to that of a horse?_?_? Attack men! Avenge our captain's wounded pride and our tainted dignity_!_!" At the vice captain's order, the enemy pirates assaulted the Strawhats with vigor.

"Heh! They sure can be energetic, even with faces that look like shit." Sanji commented, kicking away a bunch of pirates right in the face.

"Midori Boshi! Debiru! (Verdure Star, Devil)" Usopp, who was standing on the ship sail attached to the main mast, fired Pop Greens to the adversary's ship. Upon landing, the seeds sprouted into large carnivorous plant devouring the crew standing near it.

"Aaa~~hh!_!_ Where the hell did this thing come from_?_?" The opposing pirates yelled, alarmed that a monster suddenly popped out of their ship.

"Who cares! Run before you get eaten!" It was shouted by another pirate, gesturing at the crew to flee.

The weight of the carnivorous plant, and the crew being devoured cause the wooden floor to break, that also caused the giant plant and pirates to fall into the large hole produced by the broken wooden plank. The sudden impact of the fall formed another hole on the bottom floorboard of the ship. Sea water began to gush out of the hole, making the vessel sunk.

"Usopp! That was awesome!" Chopper complimented, the reindeer had changed back to his small form, and was admiring the sniper.

"Woah! Nice Shot! Shishishishi!" Luffy smiled proudly as he eyed the sunken ship being swallowed by the whirl pool.

"My eyes would have pop from amazement if I still had one, Yohohoho!"

The sniper had a couple of sweat beads on his forehead as he stared at the result of the attack he just made,

"Er… Ah… Of course! Leave it all to the great warrior of the sea, Usopp! It was all according to my plan! Hahahaha!"

"That was SUPER, Long Nose." Franky peeked out from the hatch on the lawn deck.

"Franky, is the preparation done? We really need to get out of here. We are nearing the center of the whirl pool." Nami called off to the Cyborg with panic in her tone.

The shipwright gave thumbs up and relief flooded to her body, until Franky spoke again,

"But we might have a slight problem navigator-nee-san."

"What is it?"

"There're only three barrels of Cola remaining, enough to take us out of this whirlpool. But that big swirling electric thing over there might suck us in if we enter its range." Franky explained as he pointed his thumb to the Grand Electric Vortex.

"Got it! Let me handle it. I'll try to do something about that." Nami said as she eyed the vortex.

"Ryokai!" Franky replied in affirmation, going inside Sunny Go.

Nami ran in front of the ship, holding onto the railing as she waits for one of Thousand Sunny's maneuvers to be used.

The battle continued on the deck of Thousand Sunny as more Pegasi pirates jump aboard,

"Come on boys! Don't let dis bunch of rookies make a fool out of Pegasi pirates. We'll make dem regret dis day!_!_! Dweeehohoho!" The captain bellowed, as he and most of his crews charged to the Strawhats ship, jumping off their own vessel.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky shouted from below the deck.

Sunny Go's back cannon began to glow, firing a powerful blast, maneuvering the ship in the air as it makes its way near the Grand Electric Vortex.

"Eee~~hhh?_?_!_!_" with Sunny gone, the enemy captain and pirates splashed into the cold sea water.

"Gyaa! Captain!_!_! Hurry and throw the rope before the captain gets suck in the bottom of the whirl pool!" The vice captain ordered.

Nami finding her balance while the ship flew in the air, she climbed up and stand on top of the edge of the ship.

"Dark Charge!" She summoned black bubbles using the weather ball.

Nami took out her staff, spinning it. She guided the bubbles and shot it towards the vortex. As the bubbles circulated around the vortex, it began to weaken and changed the direction of its travel, clearing Thousand Sunny's path.

Nami smiled at her accomplishment when Sunny Go abruptly stop short in mid-air, propelling her off the ship,

"Eh?" Nami exclaimed in her surprised.

"Kyaaaa~~~!_!_!" She shouted with all her might as she realized what was happening to her.

Luffy being near the scene, immediately noticed Nami's circumstances,

"Eh? Oi! Nami_!_!" Grabbing hold of the railing, he jumped after the falling navigator.

The Pegasi pirates used two of their vessels to stop Sunny's flight in the sky. Each shot out a giant metal chain with a claw on the end. The claw managed to snatch the back railing of Thousand Sunny, making the ship fall on the edge of the whirl pool.

"Nami-san!" Sanji yelled as he heard Nami's scream.

"Why you shit faces! How dare you do that to a lady! I'll pummel you ugly morons to hell!"

Sanji ran across the metal chain, flipping himself to the air,

"Fukusū Kaze Mouton Shotu! (Multiple Wind Mutton Shot)" Sanji launched powerful kicks on the air, creating multiple large wind blade that was targeted to one of the ships that had a hold on Sunny, hitting the spot where the other end of the metal chain was located.

Zoro dashed through the other metal chain, jumping on the crow nest of the opposing ship.

"Death shall come to those who ceased to have the will to live." A line he probably concocted due to his long stay with Mihawk.

"Since you idiots just won't leave us alone, I guess you people have a death wish." He smirked and unsheathed his swords, crossing two of his swords across his chest, and placing the third one horizontally on his mouth.

"Oni Kami Giri (Demon God Slash)" The whole ship was cut like an x-mark with a horizontal line in the center.

"Gyaaa! Captain, that guy just cut one of our ships in half!" One of the Pegasi pirates pointed towards the sinking ship.

"Dweeeehhhh!_?_?" The captain (who was still dripping wet) along with his crew gawked at the display.

"Captain! The other ship is badly damage, and... appears to be sinking slowly_!_!"

After the multiple assaults Sanji gave the ship, he managed to destroy nearly half of the ship.

Back on Sunny Go, Franky managed to finish plucking the claws off of the ship's railing, right on the same time Zoro and Sanji were climbing aboard Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy! Nami!" Usopp and Chopper called on the other side of the deck as they peered over the railing to check on how the captain and navigator were doing.

Luffy had managed to grab hold of Nami when she was falling, both now hang to the side of the ship.

The two let out a sigh of relief, Luffy, for snatching Nami before she fell to the water, and Nami, for being caught by Luffy while she was falling.

Their moment of comfort was cut short as a humongous Sea King splashed out of the Grand Electric Vortex.

_'Kyaaaaaa!_!_!'_ the weakling trio thought, their eyes popping out of their eye socket, and their jaws falling one meter from their mouth when they saw the giant panther fish.

_'Oh no_!_!' _Nami buried her face on Luffy's chest, unconsciously tightening her hold on her captain as she feared for both their lives.

_'Color of the Conqueror!' _Luffy glared at the sea king, letting a wave of Haki flow out of his body.

The sea king sweated as it immediately felt the force of Haki. The thing maneuvered itself away from Thousand Sunny, and to the main, which was also the remaining ship of Pegasi pirates.

"Dweeegyaaaa! Operate the ship wings and legs men! Move us out of here!" The ship sprouted woody wings on the side and several wooden horse feet on the bottom, clearing away from the spot where the sea king was supposed to fall.

"Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Ala! (Thousand Flowers Bloom in Profusion! Gigantic Wings!)" Robin summoned five hundred arms on each side of the Sea King, forming two enormous wings, which caused the Sea King to gawk on the things that grew beside its fin. She flapped the giant Panther Fish to the direction of the Pegasi pirates, and let it fall on top of them.

Horrified screams could be heard as the Sea King fell in the water, destroying the main ship of the enemy.

"That was simply marvelous madam." Brook praised.

Robin's smile was pleasant as she acknowledged the musician, glancing at the water she spoke,

"Hmm~~ I wonder if any men were crushed against the ship when the Sea King fell, perhaps we'll know if the sea corrupts with the color of blood, or if their brain matters and organs float on top of the water." Robin commented, wearing an expression of curiosity.

"E-eh?_?_!_!_ Th-that's really gross_!_!" Brook said. His hands placed on his cheek bones, very much disturbed by the images depicted in his mind.

Nami, who still had her face buried on her captain's chest, slowly lifted her head. She was puzzled that the Sea King hadn't eaten them yet,

"Huh? What happened?" She was looking from left to right, trying to understand the situation.

"Shishishi! I guess the thing decided not to eat us." Luffy answered, a beam present on his face.

"What_?_! How could that thing just decide not to eat us so suddenly_?_?" She asked incredulously, looking up to face her captain.

"By changing its mind?" Luffy's simple reply.

Nami was silent for a second, and thought that _this_ was one of those arguments where she would not win, but her intuition told her Luffy had something to do with the Sea King's puzzling behavior.

When her mind focused on their current predicament, she noticed how near their faces were from each other and how closely entangled both their body was, which cause Nami to look away, aware that her heart was beginning to beat faster again.

A warm feeling was spreading in her chest at the knowledge that it was Luffy that had saved her.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, unaware of the navigator's condition.

"Anyway Nami, hold on tight! Let's get back on board!" Luffy said, getting ready to launch aboard Sunny.

"Right!" Nami nodded her head, snapping her eyes shot and gripping her captain's shirt.

Luffy swung Nami and himself from the ship's side and back on the deck. He noticed that the Pegasi pirates were annihilated in the short amount of time he was gone to save Nami.

"Looks like you guys took care of horse face and his crew, too bad I can't eat more of their delicious meat." The captain pouted in annoyance.

"You're still saying that?_!_! You know the only reason they attacked us is because you stole their food!_!_!" Usopp scolded, smacking Luffy on the head.

An hour ago when Thousand Sunny was sailing on the Blue Sea, Luffy was caught by the smell of meat, and other delicacy coming from another pirate vessel just a mile away from their ship. He boarded the pirate vessel uninvited and ate their food, causing the pirates to become enrage.

Luffy escaped the vessel and came back to Sunny Go with food still present in his mouth, his foolishness earned him another beating from both Chopper and Usopp. The Strawhats tried to escape the hot pursuit of the pirate ships, unfortunately, the vessels were like a running horse on land with the speed it travels in water.

"Now that I think about it, maybe we shouldn't have been too hard on those pirates." Usopp stared at the remains of the vessels of Pegasi Pirates with a sweat drop on his head.

"That would have been SUPER convincing, if it didn't come from someone who sunk one of their ships" Franky commented standing beside Usopp.

"Nami-swa~~n! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sanji commented on the sidelines. His eyes shape like heart.

Nami smiled at Sanji's silly antic, just before she turned to her captain when she remembered their situation,

"Captain! Pout later, we have to sail out of here before the vortex comes near us again."

"Oh right! Yosh! Let's continue to sail on to the next island!" Luffy declared, as Sunny Go set sail to the direction of the clear sky, leaving behind the mess they were in a little moment ago.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

The Next Day...

Prerequisites of Nami's Ideal Man

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

The birds flew to the sky while Thousand Sunny sailed in peace on the waters of Blue Sea.

Nami's back was leaning on the railing as she stared at Luffy, who was sitting on the figure head of Thousand Sunny.

_'I think I'm beginning to understand... that my captain might actually be my real ideal man.' _

A small smile lightened her face as she continued to gaze at her captain, and this time, she was very much aware on who her eyes were openly staring at.

Her words a week ago resounded on her mind,

_...Obviously the first requirement is that he has to be wealthy..._

_'Of course, I would still be excited to marry a rich man, and would be happy too but... even though Luffy doesn't carry a penny on his name, just going on adventures together and being with him _**_already_**_ makes me happy.'_ Nami reminisced the time she was with Bellemere and Nojiko. Their family of three were very much happy, even though they were poor she would never exchange those moments by wishing to have been adopted by a wealthy family.

_...Second, even though he is a man, he has to be clean, and neat... _

She chuckled to herself as she recalled the second requirement,

_'I don't think Luffy's hygiene has improved much this past week, nor will it improve for a lo~~~ng while or probably forever.' _a sweat drop formed on Nami's head as she thought of that.

_'Still even though he doesn't have an agreeable hygiene, I guess... it's not yet to the point where it's unbearable, and despite the fact that-'_ Nami's eyebrow arched when she saw Luffy's hand traveling to his pocket.

_'-he is not so clean on the outside-'_ Nami didn't know whether, to giggle or scold Luffy when she saw him taking a piece of meat out of his pocket, which he had probably stolen from the kitchen.

_'-but his heart is pure just like an innocent child.'_ the navigator laugh to herself when Luffy forcefully swallowed the meat as he caught sight of Sanji passing by the deck, heading towards the men's quarter.

Nami felt just how lucky she was to have met Luffy. She had traveled by herself for sometime in the past and yet, she had never met anyone like him. A person who would face the world –no matter the consequences— for the sake of his dreams and nakamas.

_'Luffy is somewhat of an anomaly, and I'm glad he has let me be part of this phenomena.' _Nami thought, realizing that this was probably one of Luffy's traits that she loves the most.

_...Lastly, he has to listen to my desires, and whims..._

_'A~~nd even though most of the time he fails to listen to orders,'_ the navigator was irritated by that thought,

_'I know for sure even without any words, I can depend on him anytime that I'm in need.'_ Another nature of her captain, she will always love and be proud of. Nami wore a satisfied smile as she finally (whole heartedly) accepted that she is indeed in love with Monkey D. Luffy.

_'Heh! So this is what's it's like to fall in love, it's a refreshing feeling.' _The navigator feels at eased just by looking at her captain.

"I knew you were a smart girl, looks like you figure it out" Robin's gentle voice was heard as she spoke beside Nami.

The navigator's cheek was tainted to a shade of pink as she became conscious of Robin knowing her secret.

"Yup! It took me quite a while, hahaha.." She laughed lightly.

The older woman laughed softly, "You have been staring at the captain for a while, perhaps there are few things you wish to speak to him about?"

"Huh? Well, it can wait, and I don't think now is the right moment." Nami said, surveying the deck where most of the crew (Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook) were lounging around.

Robin quickly understood the navigator's line of thinking, "I see."

"Well I could use a cup of tea, perchance the men would like to join me." The archaeologist gave Nami a secret smile, and cleverly led the men to the aquarium below the deck.

_'Ro-Robin-neesan!'_ the navigator was startled by the support the older woman was giving.

_'Thank you!'_ Nami gave a gratuitous smile, and walk towards Luffy.

It was mid-afternoon, and a comforting breeze was blowing through the deck of Thousand Sunny.

"Captain!"

Luffy was silent for a few seconds then as if confirming his guess on who called him. He answered,

"Yeah? What is it Nami?"

Nami smiled. She looked around the deck, making sure it was only the two of them at the moment.

She tapped his shoulder for him to turn around and beckoned him to lean forward.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, puzzled by Nami's intention, but he obeyed her request and leaned forward.

The young woman gently placed her hand on each side of Luffy's cheek, and turned his head to the side. She tip toed upward as she softly kissed her captain's cheek.

Luffy's eyes widen, almost bulging out of his eye socket as he snapped his head to the front to face Nami, staring at her with a questioning look.

The navigator lowered her hands to her side. She took a deep breath and spoke,

"I don't think I ever said this, so I will say it now, thank you for coming back for me, and letting me join your crew... I..."

Nami stayed silent for a moment as she contemplated on what she was about to say,

"I... was saddened to know that you have lost your brother two years ago, but... I was also glad to know that you managed to survive during the war..."

_'Luffy... I regret that I wasn't able to help you back then, so the next time you need us, I'll surely be by your side.'_

The captain stayed silent, wearing a neutral demeanor as he listened to Nami.

"Luffy, the events that happened to Sabaody two years ago, I definitely won't let it happen again" She gazed at her captain with certainty in her eyes. Although, her hands were gripping one another, trying with all her might not to bolt towards her room, and hide from embarrassment. The impact of what she had just done, and said to her captain had finished processing in her mind.

Luffy's face broke into a grin upon hearing Nami's words, "Thanks Nami!"

"Don't worry. I also don't plan on letting our crew be separated in that kind of way again." Luffy wore a determined expression. His unwavering gaze showed sincerity in his promised.

"Un!" Nami nod in agreement.

"So... Is that all?" Luffy questioned, his face showing a look of expectancy.

"Yup!" _'for now...'_ Nami silently added.

"Okay!" Luffy smiled and turned to face the ocean once again.

Feeling contended with how their conversation went. Nami also turned to leave.

"... ..."

"It wasn't bad as I thought, and I didn't mind it" Luffy spoke in wonderment.

"What?" Nami stop walking and faced her captain with a puzzled expression.

"The kiss, it felt nice." Luffy turned to Nami, his index finger touching the spot Nami planted the kiss.

Nami immediately turned beet red at Luffy statement, wearing a shocked expression on her face. Her jaw was hanging open, and her eyes seemed to have bulged out.

"I always thought doing that sort of stuff would be creepy." Luffy shuddered as he remembered the time his granpa wanted to give him and Ace a smooch on the face after not seeing the boys for a long time. Both, he and his brother run like their lives depended on it.

"You also surprised me Nami, two years ago I can never imagine you doing that. Shishishishi!"

"But now that I think about it, you're not as nasty as you were two years ago, so I guess that's the reason you can do those kinds of stuff now." Luffy continued cheekily.

Nami brought down her fist on Luffy's head, finally snapping out of her shock and embarrassment.

"What do you mean by nasty? It's because you're an idiot that's why I'm like this! And besides, I won't just kiss anyone, you know!" Nami sucked in her breath as she realized what she just said.

"Eh? Really? Then why did you kiss me?" Luffy blinked while giving her a curious look.

"It's because you're my nakama and I was _really_ grateful." Nami replied, emphasizing the word 'really'.

"Eh? Then you will start kissing Robin, and the guys now every time you're _really_ grateful?" Luffy answered back, imitating Nami.

"What? N-no..." She answered cautiously.

Nami wanted to say 'yes' just to end their talk, but she was annoyed to realize she didn't want her captain to misunderstand that she was okay with kissing any men.

_'Oh crap! I don't like where this conversation is going...'_

"Eh?" Luffy wore a confused expression,

"But you said-"

"I'll rephrase that, the kiss was to show my appreciation to you."

"So you kiss people now to show-"

"Stop it already! I did that because you're someone special to me, okay!" She replied begrudgingly, mad at herself for not putting up a better argument, and angry at Luffy for forcing her to say it.

"... ... ..."

Understanding dawned on Luffy's face as his brain registered Nami's statement.

"... ..."

"... ... ..."

An awkward silence passed between the two.

"Oh _now_ you have nothing to say." The navigator grumbled.

Nami gazed at her captain who continued to remain quiet while wearing a blank expression.

She took a deep breath to refrain from panicking, as she grasped the fact that she might just get rejected by Luffy.

"Luffy listen, don't worry about this-"

"Are you sure... you're really in love with me?" Luffy asked breaking his silence. His expression remained unreadable.

_'Wow! He sure is frank, and getting a little sharp for his own good.' _

Nami analyzed her captain, trying to find any hint as to how she should answer his question, unfortunately, she found none.

Giving up, she decided to answer truthfully,

"Yes... it took me weeks to realize it. I even tried coming up with other logical explanation other than tha-that... so... I'm sure."

Luffy crossed his arms, considering her reply,

"Well... You're an important person to me Nami, and I want you to be there when going on adventures— "

The young woman let out a breath she seemed to be holding, glad to know that Luffy didn't outright reject her.

"—but sorry Nami, I can't marry you."

Nami gasped, shocked to hear Luffy's statement, _'_

_Ma-marry!_?_?_?_ Where the hell did that come from!_?_'_

The navigator cleared her throat, "Right now Luffy, marriage is definitely not one of my bigger goals, and also, I don't think I'm prepared to be a wife yet."

"In other words, I don't want to get married either." Nami finished calmly.

Luffy let out an unconscious sigh of relief.

"I'll still continue to act like always and probably annoy you." Luffy continued with a pout of defiance on his face.

"Not to worry Luffy, I'll still continue to pummel you when you reach the end of my patience." Nami smirked. Her eyes glinted, telling him she was serious. Luffy visibly flinched in return.

"And I'll become Pirate King before anything!" Luffy declared boldly.

"And like you, I'll reach my dream before anything." Nami answered, matching his tone.

They started at each other before Luffy broke into a beam and so did Nami.

The captain laugh and the navigator giggled, both feeling that they had reached an understanding.

After a while Luffy spoke again,

"Then after this adventure, it would be cool to start another adventure with you Nami." he said merrily.

Nami blinked in confusion a couple of times, before realizing the meaning behind Luffy's words.

Marriage.

"Just to be sure that we are thinking of the same thing, when you said another adventure, do you mean marriage?" She asked.

_'This is Luffy, I need to be sure if we're on the same wavelength here with regards to his statement.' _

"Yup!" He replied in a heart beat.

She smiled warmly, knowing that after this adventure, Luffy still wanted to be with her, and was willing to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Then you're right Luffy, it would be _cool_ to start another adventure with you."

Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, and softly kissed his lips.

The wind blew past them with Luffy leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"Shishimphshimp!"

Luffy began to chuckle against Nami's mouth, causing the navigator to break their kiss.

Backing away from Luffy's face a couple of inches, she asked "What is it?"

"Shishishishi! Yup! It's not as creepy as I thought it would be!" Luffy said with a beam on his face.

"_Idiot!_" She scolded lovingly.

"... ... ..."

A figure was gawking at the scene between the navigator and the captain.

"What the?_?_!" Zoro, who was up in the crow nest couldn't help, but witnessed the whole thing.

He stared incredulously at his two crewmates for a few more seconds,

"... ... ... ...Geh! Whatever." He turned around and went back to training.

"But it would be nice to see the perverted imp get the shock of his life from this." Zoro muttered as an after thought.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

Omake

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

"Nami-chan?" Robin called the navigator.

Nami seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Nami-chan?" Robin spoke louder with worry on her face.

"Eh?" Nami snap out of her daze.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, her voiced gentle, but with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, Robin-neesan" Nami smiled brightly for the archaeologist.

"Just curious about something..." she continued in a whisper.

Robin heard it, and looked at her questioningly, but the navigator just smiled. The older woman grinned in return, respecting Nami's privacy by not probing the navigator any further.

_'It feels like everything went smoothly than I first expected...'_ Nami thought dejectedly.

_'But now I'm beginning to wonder if Luffy would have accepted a confession if it was another girl...'_ Nami pouted, not liking the idea of her captain accepting another woman's love.

_'Would he?_?_?_!_' _

"Nami-chan, the captain is a very blunt person. When he doesn't like something, he will reject it by all means. The same as when he fancy something, he will get it by all means." Robin spoke beside her, the woman's blue eyes gleaming with intelligence.

Nami blinked just before her face broke into a beam, nodding her head in understanding.

_'She's right! I can't believe just because I'm in love I started to act silly, Luffy came for me a number of times even when he knows that I told him not to, those actions are enough to speak volumes.'_

Her worries diminished with the breeze that blew softly through the night sky on the deck of Sunny Go.

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

**The End.**

**Sequel**

**Prerequisites of His Ideal Woman**

**Thank you for reading and please rate my writing in the poll I have in my profile, it will help me as an author :D **

=1=2=3=4=5=6=8=9=

**A/N:** Wow! My first completed fic! Yay! Although it took me almost 2 weeks to re-write the whole thing (yes... that's how slow I write ;_;) it's finally done! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my 1st battle scene, and if you're thinking that some of the crew never made those kinds of attacks, you're right! I made it up since the crew have only displayed 1 or 2 of their skills after TS, not enough for me to write about. ^^;

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**JustMe:** Thank you so much for your kind words and not to worry, I'm also not good when it comes to grammar :D

**MM:** You're so charming too! Thanks! Hope you will also like this chapter ^_^

**Nana:** Yay! I'm so glad that you approved, I try hard to keep everyone IC :3

**NaLu4ever:** Thank you! Here is the last part, hope you enjoyed it XD


End file.
